powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed Strike
The power to enhance physical attacks by moving at great speeds, gaining momentum. Technique of Enhanced Speed, Supernatural Speed and Absolute Speed. Variation of Enhanced Strike. Also Called * High-Speed Strike * Infinite Mass Speed/Strike * Quick Strike Capabilities User can acquire the relativistic mass by traveling at great speeds, and hit blows of tremendous force. Applications * Concussive Force * Enhanced Strike * Megaton Kick * Megaton Punch * Momentum Charge * Power Fists * Power Legs * Pressure Strike * Projectile Body Associations * Absolute Speed * Acceleration * Charge! * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Speed * Flash Step * Mobile Invulnerability * Motion Concentration * Momentum Charge * Sliding Dash * Speed Accumulation * Speed Combat * Supernatural Speed * Weapon Proficiency Limitations *Speed does not necessarily mean the strikes power will increase. Known Users Known Objects *Spin Darts (Dimension W) *Kinben (Houshin Engi) *Pika Pika no Mi (One Piece) *Spring Spring no Mi (One Piece) Gallery SandbagBeat.gif|Kensei (Bleach) can punch at extremely high speed. Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) Raiōken.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) can unleashed a barrage of ultra-high-speed punches to overpower Aizen. Flash's megaton punch.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) demonstrates. Kid Flash's Speedy Combat Beating.jpg|Bart Allen/Kid Flash (DC Comics) Star Platinum's ORA!!! (JoJo).gif|Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Silver Chariot's Powa!!!.gif|Jean Pierre Polnareff's Stand, Silver Chariot (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) is a incredibly agile Stand... Silver Chariot stabbing Devo JoJo.gif|..., attacking enemies with barrages of sword thrusts within seconds. Zenitsu's First Form's Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Agatsuma Zenitsu's Breath of Thunder - First Style: Thunderclap and Flash (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Bane_Bane_No_Mi.png|Bellamy (One Piece) using his Bane Bane no Mi powers to boost his punching strength with the momentum. Jet_Punch.png|The Jet Dials that Gedatsu (One Piece) has attached to his elbows allow him to strike his enemies at blurring speeds. The only downside is the impact creates holes in his clothing. Gear Second Speed.gif|Monkey D. Luffy's (One Piece) Gear Second technique involves him increasing the flow of blood in his body. By doing so he can then use the Rokushiki/Six Powers technique, Soru/Shave and strike his opponents at super sonic speeds. hanauta-sancho-yahazu-giri-o.gif|Brook (One Piece) using his signature speed strike technique, Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri/Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash. Kizaru.gif|Kizaru (One Piece) using his Pika Pika no Mi to increase the speed of his kick to build relativistic mass. Shiryu.gif|Shiliew's (One Piece) tremendous speed allows him to cut down several people at once in a split second. Hakuba the Sleep Slasher (One Piece).gif|Whenever Cavendish's (One Piece) alter-ego Hakuba takes over,... Hakuba the Sleep Slasher 2 (One Piece).gif|...he is able to slice his opponents at an incredibly high speed. Raikiri.gif|Tohka Todo's (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) nigh-invincible battōjutsu Raikiri infused with lightning, grants her strike speed which transcends the speed of sound, releasing blinding light and huge amount of heat in the process. TSR Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), using the momentum of his speed, Sonic can land devastating blows to solid steel and other durable forms of matter. TSR Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), can use his incredible speed to boost his strikes to devastating levels, in the same manner as his rival Sonic. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Common Powers